weeklyplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of The Weekly Planet 2016
Raw Collings put together an edit of the most requested segments of 2016 Topics Intro * 2:15 - Mason's Clips * 3:56 - Sunday's Clip * 4:00 - Dog Attacks & Wine * 5:14 - "The Littlest Lady in Podcasting" * 5:57 - Dog Strikes Back * 6:06 - The Heshen Sack Man Mystery * 9:38 - Just Wondering * 11:55 - Old Man Part One Roughly the News * 14:24 - HOT TOPIC QUICK NEWS NEW SEGMENT * 17:00 - A Ruffalo Rap * 17:58 - Spider-Man vs New York * 20:14 - Hot Topics & Last of Us * 21:00 - Fantastic Beasts & Gay Wizard Hitler * 25:48 - Hot Topics & The Crow * 26:36 - Tetris Da Movie * 28:23 - Dr Jekyll & Mr Greatest Actor in the World * 32:32 - Mandrake & Defenders * 33:54 - Star Wars: An Economics Story * 36:31 - "Inhumans" * 39:35 - Ugg Boots * 40:05 - The Corlander Vendetta * 42:10 - Worst Joker Ever? * 48:15 - #RogueOneIsAPrequel * 50:49 - #PacinoTheLivingPlanet * 55:45 - Steppenwolf is Cool & Fine but Wrong * 1:00:30 - Hot Topics Ending Reviews & Topics * 1:00:58 - Star Track Beyond (Wigdar, Dirt Bikes, Nerds & Normal People) * 1:04:53 - The BvS Vendetta * 1:11:03 - Smell Piss? There's Something Amiss! * 1:13:41 - Stop Copying Me Interval...Interval * 1:14:15 - Lüt Crate * 1:14:48 - Let's Talk about Civil War (Fight Scenes, Audis & Ant-Men) * 1:16:52 - The Sausage Party Journey * 1:21:15 - Suicide Squad (Maso Quotes & Boomerangs) * 1:26:52 - Mason's Minigun Minute * 1:28:03 - Back on Trank * 1:29:52 - A Stranger Thing * 1:30:20 - Dr Strange (Turning things into Snakes & Avengers Auditioning) * 1:34:52 - Old Man Bogan * 1:39:12 - #BatmanGrabBag * 1:42:43 - The Widest Heads in Hollywood * 1:43:38 - Note: Remind James to take the bins out. * 1:46:04 - The Defenders? Of the Earth? * 1:46:48 - IROOON FISSST * 1:46:53 - Ring a Ding Ding I Predict a Thing * 1:48:40 - What? * 1:48:50 - Standy Uppy Horse * 1:51:22 - Under the Sea * 1:51:29 - Harry Potter & Dumbledore is Magic * 1:54:54 - The thing about The Walking Dead... Superhero Showdown: * 1:59:12 - Indominus Rex vs Alien Queen * 2:00:00 - Scrooge McDuck vs Bruce Wayne * 2:02:20 - Darkwing Duck vs Howard the Duck * 2:05:00 - Phasma vs Fett H8 Mail but the Hate has an 8 in it: * 2:08:14 - Ghostbusters, BvS & other things What We Reading/What We Gonna Read * 2:18:31 - Antimicrobial Adventures * 2:22:15 - Keeping Up Appearances * 2:22:57 - Old Man Part Two * 2:23:24 - Filthy Casuals * 2:24:03 - Bonus Ben & Bandcamp Letters * 2:26:49 - Letters theme * 2:27:45 - "I just loves meme so much!" * 2:31:47 - Poke Mongo * 2:32:23 - The Most Anticipated Movie? * 2:34:14 - First Job Tales * 2:40:32 - Podcast Pooch & Old Man Part Three * 2:40:55 - Which Star Wars Character Would YOU Be? Trivia *This is the second "Best Of The Weekly Planet" episode. *This is the 6th episode to be over 2 hours, and was the longest episode ever when it was uploaded. Category:Episodes Category:Recurring episodes